A Fairy's Tailor
by Troll Crew
Summary: Commission. Erza Scarlet's pajama pants rip and needs to have the mended. She couldn't have predicted that the trip to the tailor's would lead to a series of humiliating events. Fetish Story.


**WARNING: This story contains spanking of both a minor and adult, humiliation, and clothes tearing.**

* * *

Erza yawned as she got out of bed. She pushed the covers off herself as she did a few stretches. The redheaded wizard always started the day this way, stretching her body out in the comfortable and elastic pajamas. "One, two, three," she counted off aloud as she did her exercise. She bent forward for a big stretch to limber up her muscles. Just as she did, she felt her pants start to give. And with a loud ripping noise, the redheaded wizard paused and blushed as she felt her pajama pants tear.

"Oh great..." Erza groaned as she stood up straight. She was thankful that she lived alone, because this would've been embarrassing otherwise. She supposed that she should be thanking her lucky stars it was just her pajamas in the comfort of her own home and not her skirt out in the street. Or, heaven forbid, her armor.

She twisted around and looked down, seeing that it was a huge tear on the seat. She blushed as her hand instinctively tried to cover her ass as she mumbled, "I guess I should go to the tailor and get these pants fixed. I can't go sleeping around in ripped pajama pants."

Erza went to her closet to change. But as she went to get changed, Erza couldn't have predicted that she should have taken a rain check.

* * *

Erza was dressed in her usual skirt and breast plate as she walks out of her home and heads off to the tailor. The tailor's shop was across town, and although it would've been easier, and maybe cheaper, but she wanted to give her money to the small business and she didn't wanna have to throw away clothes. Clothing had a sort of sentimental value to the redhead.

She headed to a nearby bus stop when the redhead felt something prick her ass. She yelped, turning around to see who the assailant was, but found nobody. She grits her teeth and pushed forward, she kept up her walking as she felt another hit across her ass, making her spin around as she still saw nobody. But while she saw nobody, she definitely heard something. Through grit teeth, she kept trying to push forward. This time, however, she was much more on edge and mentally prepared.

Working on instincts, she spun around and caught a pebble out of the air that would've struck her behind. She glared as she stared at her would-be assassin: a child that looked about twelve. Her eyes grew like dinner plates as she immediately started to turn away and duck into the alleyway she was hiding in.

"Oh no you don't!" Erza ran after the little girl, turning the corner tightly and snatching the girl's collar before she got too far away. "And just where do you think you're going, young lady?!"

The little blonde child squirmed and struggled, trying to get away from the Fairy Tail wizard as she whined, "let me go! Let me go!"

"Little girl, do you have any particular reason to be shooting tiny rocks at my butt?" She didn't show any sign of letting the girl go, picking her up so she could look the girl in the eye with an intimidating glare.

The little girl whimpered as she said, "b-because hitting your butt was fun?"

Erza wasn't too happy, "well, I'm going to teach you just how fun it isn't." She took a seat on a forgotten, wooden crate. She set the little girl across her lap and raised her hand, giving it a firm swat across the seat of her skirt.

"OWIE!" The girl was kicking her legs and squirming around. "W-wait a second! Wait! What are you doing?!"

"Hitting your butt." Erza continued to land her heavy hand over her skirt-clad bottom. Her hand would bounce from left cheek to right in a steady pattern, every swat making her butt give a little bounce. "After all, it's fun, isn't it?" Erza wasn't hitting as hard as she possibly could-if she was, then she was sure that it would've been a little overkill. No, she spanked just enough to cause a sting through her skirt and panties.

"OW! OWOW! OW! It's not fun! This isn't fun at all!" Erza held the child down firmly over her knees as she squirmed, kicked, and struggled. She tried to do whatever she could to get up from her Erza's firm grip. Each slap made her cry out and tears were running down the little girl's face. "WAAA! STOP! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

"That's good, cause now you know what's happen to me." Erza scolded, "because you were hurting me when you were shooting this pebble at me! That wasn't very nice, young lady."

Erza got ready to give another spank when she suddenly felt a hard pinch on her ear. "Ow! W-what the-who is grabbing me?!" She looked over at whoever was grabbing her ear, seeing a blonde who was glaring at Erza with looks that made the S-Class Wizard feel her heart pound rapidly.

"Care to explain just what you are doing with my daughter?"

Erza held back her tongue, badly wanting to blurt out 'shit'. Instead, she opted to try and explain the situation slowly and calmly. "Well, ma'am, your daughter was using her little slingshot to fir pebbles at my butt. So, I-OW! OWOW!" Erza was whining and squirming as she felt the mother suddenly twist her ear in her hand.

She began to scold Erza, "listen here, young lady! You do not punish my daughter! That is my job and I will deal with her how I see fit!" Erza was forced to let go of the little girl as she quickly hopped off of the S-Class Wizard's lap. Then the woman pulled Erza off of the crate and sat down, pulling her across her lap. "But since you seem to be partial to spankings, let's just see how effective this is as a punishment."

"W-wait a second, hang on!" Erza kicked her legs up and down as she whined, "this wasn't my fault! Your daughter was being a brat and I was just teaching her a lesson! OWOWOW!" The younger blonde was giggling giddily as she got to watch Erza get her bottom spanked by her mother, like the naughty little girl that she was acting like.

The mother was spanking harder, each blow raining down much faster than before. Erza could feel her ass jiggle and shake from under her skirt. "And as her mother, I will punish her as I see fit, not you!"

Erza bit her lip as she looked at the woman's daughter snicker and watch her punishment. It was humiliating and she couldn't take it! Through grit teeth, she growled at the woman, " but you can't spank me! I'm a grown woman!" Her skirt was much too thin to properly protect her behind as the woman's hand continued to wallop her behind. She could feel the heat spreading over her ass as she was slowly roasted.

"A grown woman who should keep her hands off of other people's kids!" The mother grabbed Erza's skirt, hiking it up and uncovering Erza's ass as the woman yelped. Her panties were white in color with the Fairy Tail logo on her butt in the same blue color as the mark on her covered arm. The woman seemed even more furious, "oh, you're one of those rowdy Fairy Tail wizards. I should've known."

"W-wait! What's that supposed to mean?!" Erza took a bit of offense to that as she kicked about and squirmed, trying to get up from the woman's lap, but she grabbed her ear and it made her submit and whimper. The little girl's giggling made Erza blush harder than her hair.

The mother, with her free hand, started to dig through her purse and pulled out a hairbrush. "You Fairy Tail wizards are a bunch of brats who run around without caring for the damages you cause. You're no better than the villains and monsters you go around fighting."

"Yeah, mama! Fairy Tail Wizards are very, very bad! And she's the worst girl of 'em all! She's a big bully!" She sounded adamant as she smirked at Erza, who's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates.

"W-wait a second, now! That's not true at all!" Well, it kind of was that they did cause an awful lot of damage, but that was mostly done by Natsu. Regardless, Erza felt the woman swat her bottom with the brush and it brought her to howl. "YOWOWOW! Wait! What is that?!" The little girl's jaw dropped as she craned her neck around to see the wooden implement that whacked her butt, mouth open ajar as 'ooh' left her lips.

"It's my hairbrush." The mother was adamant. The mother continued to land a furious array of hairbrush swats across her panties. Each swing of the brush gave a satisfying crack as her cheeks were being colored. From underneath the panties, her ass was starting to give off a faint, red glow. Every swat was slower, but heavier and harder and it brought Erza to wail and howl. She bucked and kept kicking, harder than before. Firmly, the mother told her, "stop that kicking, young lady. You're just going to make this harder for yourself."

"YOWOWOWOW! I doubt that!" Erza reached her hand back to try and cover her backside. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?! I won't touch your kid again, just stop!" The little girl was giggling, covering her mouth so her mother wouldn't hear her. She knew very well Erza wouldn't be going anywhere now as she stuck out her tongue and whispered to her, "now who's a bad girl?"

The mother wasn't listening to her please. Instead, she grabbed Erza's wrist and pinned it to her back. Then she lifted a leg and pinned down both of Erza's, holding her still and underneath her as she continued to paddle her with the hairbrush. Erza was howling and crying, trying to kick and struggle, but now with her legs and arm pinned, she was left to awkwardly flail around as she bit her lip to try and fight off the pain and humiliation. She felt tears start to descend down her face as the little girl had the gall to turn around and stick her butt out, giving her butt a few slaps and shaking it in her face.

"Not much of an adult huh, you big, bad girl!" The twelve-year-old stuck her tongue out at Erza and pulled her eye down. The mocking infuriated Erza to no end as she glared at her.

"You little brat! You know you deserved-OWOWOW!" She felt the mother give an especially hard pair of swats that landed across her sit spots. She tried to kick and buck again as her sensitive under curves were paddled with the firm wooden implement, but the lack of leverage kept her still. It was degrading and painful, to feel so helpless when, usually, she was a powerful woman, now reduce to a crying child. To have her ass bounce and jiggle by the woman's hand and brush as she could do nothing to hide her shame. To be brought to tears when no opponent could ever hope to bring her to such a state.

"You will not talk to my daughter like that, you brat! You will learn to be a respectful woman and behave like a proper lady!" The hairbrush-wielding woman started to flick her wrist with each swat, each swing of the brush landing at a painful angle that left an especially rough sting on her bouncing cheeks.

"Th-this is ridiculous!" Erza was bawling and crying while over the woman's lap, her free hand rubbing and trying to wipe the tears off of her face. "I-I'm a grown woman! A-and an S-Class Wizard for Fairy Tail! You can't spank me! WAAAA! Stop! Stop!"

"Not until I think you've learned a lesson." The paddling had stopped hitting her cheeks and moved to her sensitive sit spots. Erza was screaming and howling as she struggled and fought harder than before. Her ass wasn't bouncing as obviously or as much, but it still gave an occasional jiggle as her screams were louder than ever. "Are you ever going to put your hands on my child again? And are you going to behave like a proper lady?"

"Yes! YES! I'll behave like a good girl! I won't touch your child again! WAAA! Please, ma'am! I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Erza was totally defeated and at the woman's mercy. The younger blonde felt satisfied to hear the apology, as was her mother.

"That's what I want to hear." The woman nodded, satisfied as she let go of Erza's arm and dumped her hairbrush back into her purse. She'd then undo the leg lock she had on Erza and helped the redhead up and onto her feet. She brought Erza in for a hug as she sobbed into the woman's bosom. "There, there, Erza, let it all out."

Erza continued to bawl into her shirt. The woman's soothing hand rubbed her back as she kept sobbing and simpering. "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she repeated over and over again as the woman gently shushed her.

"It's okay, it's okay. You've learned your lesson." Erza started to calm down as the mother kissed her forehead. "Now you better behave yourself, Erza. I'm sure there's plenty of other women who would not approve of you touching anyone else's kids."

"And plenty of people who'd like to spank you." The little girl giggled. When both woman looked at her, she pointed to the alley exit. Standing were a crowd of people, all looking in and staring at Erza's scarlet ass that could hardly be hidden from under her panties. Erza yelped, blushing again as she reached down and hiked her skirt back up as the crowd started to laugh and cheer. Erza thought that this was worse than when her pajamas ripped and that her trip to the tailors was gonna be harder than before.

The woman gave the crowd a look as she took the hairbrush back out the tapped it in her hand. She told the perverted men, "if you all don't want to sit for a month, you'd better clear out." That got the people to quickly clear the area as Erza sighed in relief. "You'd better be on your way before the masochists come out."

"Y-yeah..." Erza nodded, "thanks you, Miss..."

"Sunrise. Sunrise Midnight." She grabbed her daughter's shoulder and pushed her closer to Erza. "And this is Sunset, and she has something to say, doesn't she?"

"...I'm sorry." She mumbled it under her breath as she looked away from Erza.

"A little louder, young lady." Sunrise gave her daughter a firm swat across the seat of her dress.

"OWOWOW! I'm sorry!" She rubbed the seat of her dress as Erza smiled.

"And I'm sorry for punishing you without your mother's consent." She giggled as Sunset pouted and glared. "Hopefully next time, we can both not be brats."

* * *

Walking felt awkward for poor Erza as she tried to resist the urge to walk with a limp to not get any looks. She'd look over her shoulder, have eyes dart from left to right, and just for safety, duck into an alley every once in a while, in order to take the time to rub her burning behind. She's give an occasional whimper as she tried to sooth herself.

While rubbing her butt every few minute or so to stop and give herself a soothing rub, she eventually got to the bus station and didn't make wait long in order to walk up the steps of the bus. She looked to the driver and asked, "mind if I stand?"

"Sorry, ma'am." Erza felt her throat turn dry as the driver said, "it's public policy: no standing while the bus is driving." Erza groaned as she nodded to him, mumbling how she understood as she walked over to find an empty seat. Thankfully, there was an empty seat in the back, out of the view of most people. Unfortunately, she'd have to sit down with her burning ass.

Erza cringed as she sat down on the bus. She took a deep breath as she used her hands as a pseudo-cushion to try and protect her bottom from the seat. She tried to hold down her groans of anguish as she rode the bus through the town, squirming and moving around as the bus moved and turned. Every bump in the road made her yelp and whisper a swear as she tried to grit her teeth and buckle down on her endurance.

It was unbearable. Erza felt as though it was impossible to sit down as she struggled to hold still. Just as she felt as though she was ready to scream, the bus stopped at her stop. She was never more thankful as she slowly got up of her seat. She hissed the sudden relief of pressure almost as painful as putting the pressure on her ass. She'd shuffle at first before she found it in her to walk. She'd walk down the steps and out the door, it would suddenly shut, grabbing her skirt.

Erza yelped as the bus door pulled at her. On reflex, she gave a jerk to try and see what was happening, and just when she did, a load tearing noise filled the area and Erza felt a feeling of dread crawl up her back.

There she stood, for all to see, in her Fairy Tail panties. Children were made to avert their eyes as men all looked and gawked at the now embarrassed Erza, the redhead fumbling as she tried desperately to cover her now exposed panties. Her face glowed to match her glowing ass, bright red as she felt humiliated. This was worse than when she got spanked-at least it was just in an alleyway. Erza tried to shake off her humiliation and use her Requip Magic. Clothing of some kind, any kind, would be better than this!

"Such lewdness!" Erza was then caught unawares by a much older woman. She looked to be elderly, the woman suddenly grabbing Erza by her ear and pulling her along. The redhead whined and protested as she listened to the old woman scolding's. "What a disgusting, perverted showing! Exposing yourself like this! Back in my day, we had much more class and decency."

As she rambled on and pulled Erza along, forcing her to crouch down and stick her ass out, everyone was getting a very good view of the glowing red cheeks poking out from under Erza's underwear. "M-ma'am, wait! This is a huge misunderstanding!" She pleaded and begged, but the old woman had none of it as she sat down and pulled Erza across her knees. Her heart was pounding out of her chest as she was put back into the position she was just put into.

"I will not tolerate young people these days exposing themselves for attention!" She lifted her hand, and with a surprising amount of force, landed a firm smack across the seat of her panties. Erza wasn't sure if the sting came from just how sore she was already from getting a spanking already or if the old lady was just especially strong, but her spanking was unbearable!

"OWOW-HOW! Please, stop!" Erza was kicking about as the old woman made her butt jiggle with every spank. She was slow, but methodical. No spank that landed on her bouncing butt was wasted energy, every swat finding its mark on her ass. Every spank was hard and firm, with a painful squeeze that brought Erza to grit her teeth in discomfort. This old woman showed her experience as her hand worked its devilish magic.

"Erza Scarlet!" Just as Erza was starting to pity herself, she was getting flashes from a camera that irritated her eyes. When she looked up and howled again from another spank, she'd see a reporter woman standing in front of her. "This is Star Mysterychaos for Sorceress Magazine! Please tell us just why you're getting a spanking?! Our dying readers would love to know!"

Sorceress Magazine?! "N-now is now-YOW-the time for an interview! OWOW!" She kept trying to squirm as she reached back to cover her ass, "look, st-stop it! You can't spank me in the middle of-GAH!" Erza's hands were then firmly grabbed by the old lady as she continued to spank her behind. Her spanks continued on their slow, firm pace as Erza's butt shook freely, unencumbered by her panties.

Star then moved over to the older woman, "good day, ma'am! Star Mysterychaos. I was hoping to hear about just why Erza Scarlet, a powerful and famous Wizard of the Fairy Tail guild, was getting her tail tanned."

The old woman confirmed, "why, this naughty girl was asking for a spanking!" She gave a hard spank across Erza's sitspots. She groped and grabbed, kneading her hand into the hot flesh like dough as the redhead howled and wailed. "Parading around in just her knickers for everyone to see!"

"Th-that's not what happened at all!" Erza was bawling and unable to stop herself from sniffling as she tried to counter the old woman's claims. "M-my skirt got torn when I was walking out of the bus!"

"That is no excuse! You should've been more careful, instead of flashing for everyone to see!" The old woman continued her steady pace, roasting Erza's bottom as it grew brighter through her panties. "Why, back in my day, if my mother caught me parading around in only knickers, she'd beat with ray with a switch! In fact, I'll do just that!"

The woman wiggled her fingers as a small tree spontaneously grew from the ground. The wizard snapped a thin branch from the sapling and used her magic to whittle it down into a switch.

The reporter was taking more pictures of the scene, "this is the scoop of the century! Erza Scarlet getting a switching in the middle of town!"

"No! No, please!" Erza was wailing and struggling with all her might as she felt the elastic of her panties hooked and tugged down. They were pulled down to her knees before the old woman was satisfied. "B-be reasonable! Please, I'm begging, you!"

"This will teach you to behave like a naughty tart!" The old woman then began to soundly birch Erza's ass, the stick coming up and down in a matter similar to her spanking. It wasn't slow, but it was firm and methodical. Her ass didn't jiggle or bounce as much, but welts were being painted over Erza's red, hot ass. When the lines were crossed, forming 'x's over Erza's scarlet rear, it brought out especially loud howls of agony.

"N-no! No! Please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Erza sobbed and whined as she kicked her legs. Faster and harder than before, but the old woman's aim was still on mark. As Erza kicked, her panties were slowly descending down her legs until, eventually, her panties flew off of her toes and through the air into the crowd, where the perverted men watching lustfully fought over.

"This better be teaching you a lesson about walking around and exposing yourself! I will not have harlots running around my town!" The old lady's aim was much lower, snapping across Erza's sit spots as she was left screaming at the top of her lungs. The old lady made sure to have lines cross and for Erza's rear to be decorated with painful, scorching red lines and crosses.

"You won't! I-I won't! I'll never do this again! I promise!" The crowd was cheering and applauding Erza's promise to reform, even if they were enjoying her exposure. When the switching was finally over, the old lady huffed and dropped the switch. She rudely pushed Erza off of her lap so she fell onto the concrete ground, right on her ass.

She screeched and screamed before shooting up onto her feet. Erza danced from toe to toe, holding her ass and trying to rub the pain away as the old lady got up and hobbled off, grumbling about how sore her arm was. If only she was a few years younger.

Erza whimpered as she looked around the ground and weekly asked, "d-did...anybody see my panties?"

* * *

Erza was sniffling as she hobbled her way home. After finally reaching the tailor, she had her pajama pants fixed. Unfortunately, without anything to wear on the way home, she had to wear the pants. She was thankful that the stitching ensured that they wouldn't tear open anytime soon as she walked in painful agony. Every step made her ass juggle and bounce, which in turn brought her nothing but searing agony as every movement agitated her welted ass. But it wasn't like she could do anything about it.

The walk was long and humiliating. By now, everybody had heard about the spanking she received from the old woman and now people were talking about how she'd be featured in Sorceress Magazine.

But at long last, she made it home. She shut the door behind her and sighed. "At least it's all over." She dragged her feet to her room and got ready to lie down. She gave a tired yawn and one last stretch. As she arched her back, she'd hear an all-too familiar ripping noise from the back of her pants.

"Oh, come on!"


End file.
